


superman got nothing on me

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Dating, Implied Relationships, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, the one where dalton and mackenzie go on a movie date to see batman v superman: dawn of justice and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	superman got nothing on me

**Author's Note:**

> terrible summary, sorry, but dalton and mackenzie actually went on a movie date to see batman v superman so i had to write a thing. which ended up being two things in one, basically. (dunno how that happened.)
> 
> inspiration: http://daltonrapattonidaily.tumblr.com/post/141910096025
> 
> warning: spoilers for the ending of batman v superman. if you plan on seeing it, don't read this beforehand.

dalton likes to get into movies, like, _really_  into them. so much so that he completely forgets about the world around him and instead allows himself to escape into the fictional one presented to him.

which is why when he feels a hand rest on top of his own during a brighter, calmer scene of the film, he jumps a little.

“shh, it’s just me.” mackenzie whispers, reaching over to where dalton now keeps his hands in his lap, grabbing one and carding their fingers together. “just wanted to hold your hand.” without taking his eyes off the screen, dalton smiles, giving mackenzie’s hand a light squeeze, grateful of the theater’s darkness as he feels himself begin to blush.

~

“how is he _dead_?” mackenzie says, a little bit too loudly, as dalton finally gets the door to their room open and the two step inside. “i thought superman was, like, immortal or something. i mean, lex called him a _god_ , for crying out loud!”

“even immortals have their weaknesses.” dalton argues, already sliding his jacket off as he begins to get ready for bed.

“but the justice league,” mackenzie says with a sigh, sitting down on one of the two beds - dalton’s, really, but mackenzie’s come to call it his as well over the past couple weeks. “how can you have the justice league without superman?”

“i dunno, they resurrect him somehow?” dalton says, bending over to dig through his drawer in search of his pajamas, and mackenzie feels his cheeks heat up as he takes in the sight in front of him, forcing himself to glance away before things become, well, _hard_. luckily, dalton finds what he’s looking for, quick to peel his current shirt off and replace it with his pajama top, before turning his focus onto his jeans.

“but, how?” mackenzie asks, averting his gaze again as dalton pulls his jeans down, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers.

“you tell me,” dalton says with a shrug, turning to put his clothes back in the drawer before facing mackenzie again. “ _you’re_  the one who’s in love with him.”

“i am not.” mackenzie says, but his blushing cheeks say otherwise. dalton smirks.

“you and him have a lot of similarities, though.” he points out. “the glasses, the biceps, the hidden buffness--”

“i’m not _that_  buff.”

“mmhmm.” dalton says with a knowing smile.

“well, _you’re_  just like batman.” mackenzie argues. “because, well, black. and, uh, eyeliner.” dalton smiles again, stepping closer before settling himself in mackenzie’s lap, the older boy’s arms sliding around his waist almost instinctively.

“but unlike them, we’re in love.” he says. mackenzie’s nose scrunches up slightly.

“i beg to differ.”

“canonically, kenz.”

mackenzie smiles slightly, cheeks turning pink again. dalton only kisses him cutely on the nose.

“you should get ready for bed. i’m sure you could use some cuddling after the ending you won’t shut up about.”

“or, you can keep proving to me why you think i’m like superman.”

dalton smirks. “you read my mind.”


End file.
